


Last Kiss

by LMX



Series: Comment Fic [5]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Angst, Big Damn Heroes, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMX/pseuds/LMX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a moment when it becomes obvious what's going to happen. What has already happened, even though they hadn't realised it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Commentfic for tigriswolf.

There's a moment when it becomes obvious what's going to happen. What has already happened, even though they hadn't realised it.

Cougar had just taken down the last of the guards who were converging on Jensen's position, and Jensen was sat with a serious payload of explosives at his feet, typing at a speed unknown to man. In the moment it took the sniper to scan the hideout and check for anyone he'd missed, Roque and Clay checked in on the radios, back at the jeep with Pooch. Jensen relaxed an inch, but didn't stop typing. Cougar let his scope focus back in on him, waiting for him to finish disarming the device.

Jensen slammed through a sequence on his laptop, hit return with a flourish and started typing again. The countdown stopped. Even through the scope Cougar couldn't make out the numbers from such a distance, but he knew it was damn close to the wire. He relaxed, breathing out all that tension, panic over. Jensen lifted his hand from the keyboard for a moment, just a moment, and the countdown started again.

"Shit." Cougar swore, not taking his eye off the scene as Jensen started typing again, the countdown stopping again.

"Cougar." Clay's voice on the radio demanded more information.

Jensen slouched over his computer, still typing. "You see that, Cougs?" he asked, resignation in his voice.

"Yes," he replied immediately. "You cannot stop it."

"Come on, man. Give me some credit," He shook his head and glanced up, looking straight at him through the scope, even though Cougar knew there was no way he could see him from where he was. He didn't stop typing. "I can stop it," he corrected him, "I just can't walk away."

"Jensen." Clay barked. "Stay put, we're coming back in."

"You need to put another K between you and me right now, Colonel." He shook his head, grimaced. "Cougs, you need to back off too. You're way to close. I can buy you a bit more time, but all I'm doing is slowing this down." Another number ticked over on the countdown.

"How much time on the clock?" Clay demanded.

Jensen growled, fighting with the program, typing harder. "Not enough to get me out of this, Colonel."

"Corporal." Clay snapped, and Jensen jumped, nearly spilling the laptop on the ground. Cougar held his breath, but he kept his hands on the keys, kept typing.

"I can give you about two minutes, sir," he replied eventually. "That's enough time for Cougar to get to you, and for you all to get out of the zone."

"Jensen, we're not leaving you in there." Roque growled, voice hard edged.

"Roque, I'm already dead." The radio went quiet. Cougar bit back a sob, turned it into a growl. "Cougar, get the fuck out." Jensen repeated. "You're too close." He glanced up again. Unerringly finding the scope.

With a slow exhale, Cougar lined up his shot and skinned Jensen's cheek. As last kisses went, it wasn't perfect, and Jensen jolted back and swore a blue streak at the burn of the contact, but he was smiling as Cougar forced himself away from the scope, hiked his rifle and made for the jeep. As the explosion tossed the four of them off the road and into the forest, it felt a little like Jensen kissing him back.


End file.
